


Эй, Саске...

by Alliar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, General, Shounen-ai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наруто не привыкать говорить за двоих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эй, Саске...

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Defect Child

Наруто всегда начинает говорить первым. Чтобы подбодрить, чтобы выразить беспокойство, чтобы рассмешить, чтобы возмутиться... Чтобы не тонуть в вязкой, сковывающей по рукам и ногам тишине, где, кроме собственного дыхания и стука крови в висках, ничего нельзя расслышать.   
— Эй, Саске... — шепчет он. Шепчет, лишь бы слышать хоть что-то, что не тревожит и не погружает в липкую паутину страха. — Я же тебе не рассказывал еще... Помнишь, как мы тогда пытались отнять у Какаши-сенсея колокольчики? Недавно... Ну, как недавно... В общем, мы с Сакурой-чан сделали его. Представляешь?   
У Наруто мечтательно прикрыты глаза, а губы сложены в довольную мягкую улыбку. Он жмурится в темноте, вновь переживая сладкий миг триумфа, и вздыхает, стараясь удобнее устроиться, прижимаясь спиной к холодной стене пещеры. Вокруг такая темень, что нет особой разницы — сидеть с открытыми глазами или с закрытыми. Но Наруто продолжает усиленно рассматривать заполненное чернильной тьмой пространство перед собой, изредка касаясь пальцами век, чтобы убедиться, что он действительно держит глаза открытыми. Так ему спокойнее.   
— Ты просто не поверишь, как мы его провели, — тихо посмеиваясь, продолжает он. — Саске, ты просто не поверишь... Это оказалось так просто.   
Слова Наруто поднимаются к не слишком высокому своду пещеры и возвращаются оттуда приятным, чуть рокочущим эхом. На слух это воспринимается немного странно, но не неправильно. В любом случае, это лучше, чем говорить в абсолютную пустоту, даже если у нее есть уши. Наруто пытается рассмотреть в темноте свои руки, приближает их к самым глазам, и собственные движения кажутся ему чужими. Потом он бросает бесплодные попытки, потому что усталость берет свое, и ему не особенно хочется двигаться. Единственное, что он пока не желает прекращать, — его разговор с Саске. Пусть даже Саске не отвечает. Главное, что Наруто, наконец, может рассказать ему... поделиться всем тем, что так хотелось разделить. Учиха умудрился так много пропустить. И теперь Наруто улыбается, рассказывая ему все, что только удается вспомнить. Он почему-то уверен, что Саске рад этому скопищу бесполезной, по сути, информации. Просто потому, что тишина не так сильно давит. Даже если Наруто истощен недавней битвой настолько, что не может расслышать то, как Саске дышит.   
Наруто вздыхает, кусает губу и неожиданно для самого себя говорит:   
— Сакура-чан стала такой сильной... Слушай, Саске, ты ведь и не видел ее, да?.. — он чуть осуждающе качает головой и после небольшой заминки грустно продолжает: — А она все еще тебя ждет... Хоть и делает теперь вид, что ей все равно. Но я-то... я всегда знаю, когда ей плохо.   
Узумаки вновь хмурит светлые брови, прочищает пересохшее горло и слегка осипшим голосом произносит:   
— Помнишь ту фотографию, когда мы всей командой снимались? У тебя ведь тоже такая была... Ну и видок у тебя там, Учиха, — Наруто усмехается и продолжает уже серьезнее. — Не помню, куда ее дел... А вот Сакура-чан часто на нее смотрит. Выходит уже к вечеру на балкон с этой фотографией... А я рядом где-нибудь болтаюсь, жду, пока ей полегчает. Хорошо, что я чакру скрывать научился, а то наверняка попадало бы через раз за то, что не дома сижу...   
Наруто ненадолго замолкает, а потом нехотя говорит:   
— Я с ней... хотя бы так могу быть. Издалека. Все равно ближе... не подобраться, — он хмыкает и горько выплевывает: — На людях-то она сильная... Даже для меня сильная. Хотя я ее насквозь вижу...   
Узумаки опускает голову и с силой сжимает кулаки. Скорбно поджимает губы:   
— Давно тебе сказать хотел, да все случая не было... подходящего. Скотина ты, Учиха, — Наруто улыбается, закрывая глаза и изо всех сил стараясь говорить так, как чувствует: откровенно и максимально честно. — Пусть даже... своя. Родная. Въевшаяся в кровь. Пробравшаяся в мысли. Каждый гребаный день... мысли — что с тобой. Как ты там, жив или нет... насколько вырос... какие техники выучил... Каждый день. О чем бы ни думал, с кем бы ни разговаривал. Все время фоном — ты. Как... навязчивая идея. Понимаешь, Саске?.. И все равно. До сих пор не могу определиться — то ли тебя ненавидеть, то ли любить. По-хорошему — убил бы давно, а так...   
Наруто обреченно сползает по стене ниже, на ледяной каменный пол. Где-то внутри тоскливо воет и бьется что-то распирающее, обжигающе горячее, комом встающее в горле. В ответ Узумаки по-прежнему звонко молчит пустота и липкая темень.   
— Саске? — негромко зовет Наруто спустя пару минут. На сердце все еще тяжело и больно, но он давно научился игнорировать боль. — Знаешь...   
Он молчит и мнется, собираясь с мыслями, вздыхает тяжко и горестно, и снова молчит. Возможных вариантов фраз более чем достаточно, но то единственное, нужное, выражающее одновременно все, что хотелось бы донести, никак не желает оформиться.   
Время тянется и тянется, утонувшее в темноте холодной пещеры. Слышно, как где-то недалеко капли воды разбиваются брызгами о неровный каменный пол. Наруто кажется, что его сердце бьется сейчас так же: размеренно и тревожно, каждый раз разбиваясь о клетку из ребер и восстанавливаясь вновь. По кругу.   
Наруто даже дышать старается чуть громче, чем обычно. Ему не слишком уютно слушать только свой голос, отдаленное эхо и капли воды, но издавна повелось так, что из Саске не особенно хороший собеседник. Ему кажется, что Учихе тоже не нравится абсолютная тишина. Поэтому Узумаки приходится говорить за двоих:   
— Эй, Саске... А ты помнишь, мы когда-то ловили кошку, сбежавшую от хозяйки? — он вновь начинает улыбаться, припоминая забавный эпизод. Кто знает, почему ему вдруг вспоминается эта кошка, но сейчас Наруто рад любому воспоминанию, которое помогло бы продолжать разбавлять тишину. — Ну, ту кошку, которая еще хорошо так мне лицо разодрала, а ты меня потом зеленкой раскрашивал, помнишь?.. Так вот, когда Конохамару окончил Академию, его команде досталось такое же задание. Садизм, правда же?.. — Наруто приглушенно, обволакивающе смеется и ненадолго затихает. Потом продолжает так же, без перехода и особой логики перескочив на совершенно другую мысль:   
— Я вот тут думал на днях... Пока бабуля не сделает меня Хокаге, я хочу... ну... смеяться же будешь, как последний придурок... Я в Академии поработать хочу. Как думаешь?..   
Наруто вновь улыбается в темноту и не обижается, когда ответа так и не следует. Иного он и не ожидал. Он щурит глаза, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь рассмотреть в темноте, и продолжает:   
— Мне кажется, это очень сложно на самом деле. Но здорово же, да, Саске? Дети... Хочется самому... ну... — Наруто хмурит брови, но тут же расплывается в мечтательной улыбке, — чтобы самому... научить сюрикены метать... кунаи... Тайдзюцу их обучать, техникам всяким... Чтобы и после меня хоть что-то осталось. Память, — он вновь приглушенно смеется, потом кашляет и добавляет, — и не о том, как орал на всю Коноху, что стану Хокаге, или как монумент оттирал после того, как сам же его и раскрашивал. О чем-то... созидательном, что ли? Саске, ты меня слушаешь?..   
В этот раз тишина прерывается еще одним звуком — усталым болезненным выдохом, длинным и дрожащим в поглощающей темноте. Наруто распахивает глаза и взволнованно, тревожно тянется всем телом вперед — и плевать, что слабость накатывает с головой, что дрожат от перенапряжения руки, что сердце почти разрывает грудь, забившись еще быстрее. Наруто так жаль, что в этой идиотской пещере настолько темно, что не видно, куда двигаться. Он не успел запомнить, куда отбросило Саске перед тем, как вход завалило камнями.   
Голос у Учихи слабый, надтреснутый и сиплый, но самое главное, что он наконец очнулся.   
— Наруто... все еще здесь?   
— Да, — почему-то севшим голосом отвечает Узумаки, пытаясь по голосу определить, куда двигаться. — Ты... как?   
— Жив, — лаконично сообщает Саске после нескольких мгновений раздумья. И тут же шипит от боли, явно попытавшись пошевелиться и потерпев неудачу.   
Наруто сглатывает колючий ком в горле, опускаясь на колени и ощупывая пространство впереди себя. Он ждет, что Саске скажет что-нибудь еще, дав подсказку, где его искать, но тот снова молчит.   
— Саске, ты... говори, — неловко произносит Наруто, замирая и оглядываясь в кромешной тьме. Ему кажется, что он пополз не в ту сторону и теперь лишь отдаляется от Учихи. — Я сейчас найду тебя.   
-По чакре ищи, — раздраженно отвечает Учиха, и Наруто отзывается с затаенной злостью:   
— Не могу я по чакре искать. Все запасы израсходовал. Я тебя сейчас совсем не чувствую, — он недолго молчит и продолжает еще более зло, — так что засунь свою гордость куда подальше и поговори со мной. Я сейчас...   
— Приду...рок, — еле слышно произносит Саске. Кашляет и тяжело дышит, отдыхая после накатившего приступа. — Что ты мне там про Академию лепетал?..   
Наруто замирает на месте, не решаясь двигаться дальше. Осознание того факта, что Саске все слышал, неожиданно начинает волновать его. По большому счету, он не рассчитывал на то, что все его слова найдут слушателя в лице Саске. Это... пугает.   
— Ты... слышал? — почему-то шепотом спрашивает он.   
Судя по звукам, Саске пытается приподняться, и Наруто не может разобрать — получается у него или нет.   
— Слышал, — недовольно отвечает Саске.   
Вновь слышен шорох, болезненное шипение, и он прибавляет:   
— И про детей... тоже.   
Наруто глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь привести сбившееся дыхание в норму.   
— И что думаешь? — с опаской интересуется он, вновь начиная ползком пробираться вперед, на звук учащенного и болезненного дыхания Саске. У него нет уверенности, что он сможет твердо стоять на ногах.   
Учиха выдыхает:   
— Что, Узумаки... чужих-то нянчить? Своих боишься... завести? — голос у него прерывающийся и слабый, но насмешливый, из чего Наруто делает вывод, что с Саске не все так плохо.   
Он хрипло усмехается — в горле першит, но спустить Учихе колкость... Не дождется.   
— Сам бы для начала клан восстановил, — Наруто победно ухмыляется во тьму, когда, наконец, нащупывает ткань штанов Саске и, перебирая руками, поднимается чуть выше и может понять, что с ним. Как ни странно, но Учиха молчит, ничего не говоря против. Когда Наруто удается собрать разбегающиеся мысли в кучу, его прошибает страхом, как током:   
— Учиха... Ты себе там хребет не сломал? Можешь двигаться?   
Саске лежит на груде камней — там, куда его отбросил последний удар Наруто, — безвольной, тяжело дышащей куклой. Сил Узумаки явно не пожалел — шарахнул, используя последнюю чакру, и не сразу понял, что зря метнулся в пещеру следом — где-то наверху загудело и завыло, а потом вход стремительно завалило камнями.   
— Переживу, — после небольшой паузы недовольно отзывается Саске, морщась, когда Наруто без особых церемоний на ощупь сдвигает порванное косоде и начинает ощупывать его ребра.   
— Вроде как целые... — с растерянностью и облегчением произносит Наруто, а потом предлагает: — Попробуй привстать.   
Саске досадливо шипит, пытаясь скрыть просочившуюся в голос боль:   
— Шел бы ты в задницу, Узумаки. Дай полежать спокойно.   
Наруто хрипло смеется, придвигается ближе и осторожно, насколько позволяет полная темнота, обнимает Саске. У Учихи ледяная кожа, и его ощутимо трясет. Наруто даже не представлял, что можно так сильно замерзнуть.   
Саске не возражает. Во-первых, он давно понял, что раз Узумаки что-то вбил себе в голову, то обратно уже не повернет. А во-вторых, ему действительно холодно. А у Наруто теплые руки. И сам он весь обжигающе горячий. Хотя возможно, что Саске просто слишком сильно замерз.   
Некоторое время они молчат, а потом Наруто неожиданно продолжает прерванный разговор:   
— Ну так что у тебя с восстановлением клана, Саске?   
Саске старается навскидку определить, постоянно отвлекаясь на тепло от ладоней Наруто, насколько серьезно он пострадал на самом деле. Поэтому вопрос осознает далеко не сразу.   
— Клан? — он задумчиво щурит глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь в чернильной тьме, и неопределенно отвечает: — Когда-нибудь.   
Наруто тепло фыркает ему в шею и, не удержавшись, начинает тихо хихикать, представляя Саске счастливым отцом семейства. У него очень хорошее воображение, но и оно как-то притормаживает, выдавая слишком уж неправдоподобную картинку. Наруто все еще смеется, но в его голове назойливо крутится мысль, что избранница Саске будет очень, очень несчастна. Возможно, она даже не сразу осознает это, но рано или поздно...   
— Это почему же? — интересуется Узумаки, чтобы немного отвлечься от получившегося мысленного образа. — Не всем еще отомстил, кому надо?   
Учиха дергает плечом и тут же задыхается от накатившей боли, с некоторым опозданием поняв, что не стоило делать необдуманных резких движений.   
— Эй, Саске, — Наруто осторожно, очень осторожно упирается лбом ему в грудь и прикрывает глаза. Замерев так, он некоторое время пытается выловить из всей этой мешанины мыслей, что крутится сейчас в его голове, те самые, нужные. То, что хотелось сказать. И сказать именно Саске и никому другому. — Саске...   
Он молчит, вновь отчаянно подбирая слова, тасуя их, как колоду карт, и молчание затягивается надолго. Саске размеренно дышит, успокаиваясь и отогреваясь в надежных руках, ждет, пока Наруто не решит продолжить. Возможно, ему только кажется, но сейчас, когда они рядом, тьма уже не так непроницаема, а тишина не дышит холодом и ненавистью. Саске неуверенно шевелит раскинутыми, как у птицы, руками, и слабо, осторожно обнимает Наруто за плечи. Так кажется еще теплее и удобнее. Правильнее. Так, как должно быть.   
Наруто тяжко вздыхает и касается его шеи обветренными губами.   
— Саске, — зовет он тихо, отстраненно и горько. — Я... знаешь... Я пообещать хочу. Именно тебе. Что... когда стану Хокаге... — он начинает улыбаться, прекрасно осознавая, как наивно звучат его слова. — Ни один житель Конохи не станет таким же, как мы. Никогда. Я не позволю.   
Саске вздыхает, улыбается в темноту, зная, что Наруто этого не видит, и начинает медленно опускаться в теплую дрему.   
Рядом с Наруто ему значительно спокойнее, чем вдалеке от него. Рядом с Наруто ему ни к чему опасаться заснуть. Рядом с Наруто...   
— Вот и хорошо, Узумаки... — говорит он уже еле слышно. Веки наливаются свинцовой тяжестью, сознание уплывает куда-то, окутанное уютным теплом, но он продолжает бормотать, не особенно пытаясь контролировать свою речь: — Обязательно сдержи... это обещание.   
Неожиданная тишина тревожит Наруто. Снова слышно, как размеренно капает с потолка, как воет где— то за пределами пещеры ветер. Наруто тяжело сглатывает и прижимает пальцы к шее Саске, пытаясь уловить пульс. Сначала ему кажется, что он совсем ничего не чувствует, но потом под ладонью чувствуется размеренная пульсация. Наруто с облегчением выдыхает, гадая, уснул Саске или просто замолчал. Тот настолько тихо дышит, что это почти беспокоит. Наруто закрывает глаза и прижимается щекой к его груди. Ему тепло, в некотором роде уютно, и слышно, как бьется сердце Саске.   
Узумаки вздыхает и подсчитывает, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем Сакура, Сай и капитан Ямато смогут разобрать завал.   
В любом случае...   
— Эй, Саске... — шепчет Наруто и растягивает губы в привычной широкой улыбке. ...в любом случае, этого времени точно хватит, чтобы еще немного поговорить — даже если Саске будет молчать.   
Наруто не привыкать говорить за двоих.


End file.
